


Xenomorph Warrior

by Nimueth



Category: Alien (1979), Alien Series, Aliens (1986)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Illustration, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueth/pseuds/Nimueth
Kudos: 19





	Xenomorph Warrior

A piece from 2015 that I updated earlier this year (I was unhappy with the chest area). This was the first time I actually studied the details and tried to make sense of the biomech design, and I think it paid off! Previously I always winged it with random brush strokes. :P


End file.
